


The things I do for you

by Ushiten_supremacy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Overworking, Shiratorizawa, Tendou is whipped for Ushijima, Ushijima is whipped for Tendou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushiten_supremacy/pseuds/Ushiten_supremacy
Summary: Tendou is hopelessly in love. Sadly, Ushijima is interested in one (1) thing and one thing only. Volleyball. He spends almost all of his attention on the sport.And Tendou wants it. Wants the attention of his (best?) friend, and for that, he has to get better. Much better, and as quickly as possible.He forgot that this exceeds his capacity.But Ushijima's attention is worth it, right?[This might sound angsty but it really isn't, just two boys in ✨love✨]
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	The things I do for you

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can see, this is my first post on AO3, blahblahblah...
> 
> I think it's cute n funny but my sense of humor is broken and I don't really feel empathy so,,
> 
> nvm please just read it n give feedback

Tendou saw his exhaustion rather than he felt it. His determination suppressed the feeling, but he couldn't deny his shaking arms and legs as he did his millionth push-up, or so it felt.

He knew he was overworking himself. He knew it, but still pushed himself further.

What humans did for love, it was sometimes unbelievable.

Some people died for their loved ones, some killed for them.

What Tendou did for Ushijima wasn't that drastic in comparison, but very exhausting for Tendou as an individual.

His body just wasn't capable of that much strain.

The four seemingly endless practises a week were enough for Tendou, the weekends were usually the time were he did nothing, especially nothing sport-related.

But as the hopeless fool in love he was, he started doing extra exercises a few weeks ago. Not for himself of course, there were things he wouldn't do for anyone except Ushijima.

Since Ushijima's mind was on volleyball and volleyball only, Tendou came to the conclusion that he had improve his skills and sportiness in general, to be acknowledged and appreciated by the man he loved.

That's why Tendou only groaned and continued his exercises, ignoring his burning muscles. He would be sore and tired the next day, maybe the day after, too.

If he weren't as ugly as he was, his friends (especially Semi) would probably think he was getting dicked down every now and then, considering his physical condition after his extra practise.

/Well, I am doing all of this to get the dick, so it better be good, Wakatoshi-kun./

Luckily, there was no practise on Mondays, except when coach Washijō found it was time for a pop-practise, another torturous invention of his.

Tendou started to appreciate it, but he was also happy that his training schedule was planned so he wouldn't have practise two following days. He thought he might die if that was the case.

\--------

He jinxed it.

He fucking jinxed it!

Tendou was standing in the locker room, changing from his school uniform into his jersey like the rest of his team. The act of taking his shirt off alone hurt like hell, but that was only a litte hint of what was awaiting him.

He desperately waited for something to happen, something like an earthquake or the end of the world, But he was also positive that even in those scenarios the coach would have them showing their best at practise.

So that wasn't an option.

Realising that he was (again) the last one in the locker, Tendou sighed and finished changing.

This was going to be hell.

\-------

He actually did well the first minutes (more because Ushijima was watching him than because of his coaches piercing glare), but eventually, Tendou felt the nausea creep up his throat like a nasty bug.

He however continued blocking, ignoring how it became harder and harder to think and even holding his head up straight.

It just took a spike from Ushijima to destroy Tendou's plans of hiding his illness.

Tendou's s long fingers touched the ball, trying to cling on it and stop it. But its sheer force and speed made it impossible. Tendou, already using all his left over strength to hold himself up, started to waver.

It felt like he was falling in slow motion. Tendou watched as his perspective changed, from looking at a now worried looking Ushijima to the basketball hoops at the end of the gym, until he could only see the ceiling.

Tendou heard muffled voices, but he couldn't tell who was talking or what they said. Then, with another muffled sound, his head hit the floor.

He passed out before he could even feel the pain.

\--------

Tendou woke up in a familar room. It was definitely not the first time being here, considering he was a volleyball blocker, but it was slightly different actually waking up in the infirmary.

/The bed really isn't comfortable. 2 out of 10, wouldn't recommend waking up here./

After Tendou finished recalling what happened, he eventually looked around. That was when he finally realised he wasn't alone.

Ushijima Wakatoshi sat on the chair for visitors, reading a magazine - or probably the ads in it.

"Wakatoshi-kun?" Tendou called out, surprised at how weak his voice sounded. However, Ushijima's head immediately spun around so that he looked in Tendou's direction. He put the magazine away and went over to the bed.

"How long have you been awake, Tendou? I'm sorry I didn't notice."

As always, his facial expressions stayed the same, and a different person probably would've said Ushijima didn't care. But Tendou, being Tendou, was skilled at reading his friend.

There was a hint (really small, but still there) of worry in his olive eyes which didn't leave.

/I wanna kiss him, I wanna kiss him so bad it's insane. Wakatoshi, do you know how cute you are? Or how hot? Or how adorable? What am I thinking, if course you don't. And it's probably for the best. But I should probably say something or it's gonna be awkward.../

"Don't worry Wakatoshi-kun, I just woke up. But why are you here?"

Ushijima looked at him like Tendou said something incredibly dumb. Not unlikely, Ushijima was the only person that could make Tendou go all silent or make him start rambling.

"Why am I here? I was waiting for you to wake up. You are my friend, Satori. Friends check up on each other and make sure the other is alright, don't they?"

/HDJDYJSKCSZFHHSJIHGFNJ/

Tendou.exe has stopped working. Please try again later or close the side and re-open it.

"H-ha, you're right! Sorry Wakatoshi, still a bit dizzy. But I think I'm better now, so we can go home."

Tendou made moves to crawl out of the bed, but Ushijima didn't move an inch. Tendou stopped his movement. "Wakatoshi-kun? Can you go away so I can stand up?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. First I want you to tell me why you passed out. I was worried, Satori."

Tendou's heartbeat became faster, and he couldn't say if it was because of his massive crush or because of the embarrassment.

Probably both.

But he obviously couldn't tell Ushijima the truth. That he was trying to impress him but was too pathetic and his body too weak.

No, he'd have to lie. Not that that was a problem, Tendou was a skilled liar, but he didn't want to lie to his friend.

"I just... I didn't sleep well last night and I guess that's why I wasn't in form today. Not a big deal, really."

Ushijima didn't look like he was fully convinced, but he didn't say anything. But he also didn't move away, even silently asked Tendou if he could sit next to him on the bed. He obviously agreed, and instantly laid his head on Ushijima's broad shoulder.

The taller male seemed to hold his breath for a moment (probably out of surprise) but didn't say anything against it.

Tendou closed his eyes and would have probably fallen asleep on Ushijima's shoulder if the latter hadn't started speaking again.

/Wow, he said more in this few minutes than the whole day in school. And it's because he's talking with me./

The thought made Tendou happier than it should have.

"Satori... I know that you didn't collapse because of your lack of sleep. Why did you lie?"

Tendou tried to hide his surprise (and his pink cheeks) by burying his face in Ushijima's neck. Unfortunately, his scent of shampoo and something... dark (how can a person smell dark??) didn't help Tendou to calm down.

But it also looked like Tendou's face on Ushijima's neck didn't let the latter unaffected. Goosebumps started spreading where Tendou's breath hit Ushijima's skin, which made a satisfied smile appear on the red head's face.

Still, Ushijima didn't move away, which was surprising. Other people normally weren't even allowed to pat him on the back or shoulder.

"The truth would be embarrassing..." Tendou mumbled, watching with glee how Ushijima slightly fliched as the goosebumps became more present.

/Well that's interesting... New plan: Try teasing him./

"You don't have to tell me then, but I would appreciate it if you did." Despite his obvious physical reactions, Ushijima's voice sounded as monotone as always.

Tendou pouted, but actually considered telling Ushijima. How would he react if Tendou told him the truth? Would he be disappointed? Or satisfied with Tendou's efforts?

/Guess we'll find that out now... Wow, even my thoughts are making puns. Nice./

"I... practised yesterday. Did so for the last few weeks, actually. I guess I just overworked myself because of that and that's why I, uhm, passed out."

Ushijima tilted and turned his head, to look Tendou in the eyes. Tendou stared back with wide eyes, probably looking creepy as fuck. But it didn't seem like Ushijima cared. Actually, he...

"I know. I know about your extra practise, since I wanted to visit you two weeks ago and your mother told me about it. I just wanted to know if you would tell me. And maybe ask why you did it."

Taken aback, it took Tendou a few seconds to think of a good answer, but then he smirked. He turned his head slightly so that his nose would almost touch Ushijima's neck, and sighed dramatically.

/This could destroy the friendship I've worked years for... Fuck it! This is as good as any other situation, might as well go for the kill now!/

"I did it for you."

Tendou whispered, not really seductive but still in a slightly alluring kind of way.

Ushijima's reaction was everything Tendou had hoped for. His eyes widened, his cheeks reddened. Tendou could see Ushijima's Adam's apple hop.

"For me?" he asked and for once, for once, his voice sounded slightly different. Tendou couldn't tell in what way exactly, but that wasn't important.

His achievement made him smile wide, despite the not-so-pleasant topic he was about to talk about.

"You see, Wakatoshi-kun, you are only interested in volleyball, or so it seems. I know why, and I understand it, of course. Still, you can't tell me it's not normal that I want some of your attention. So I thought to myself 'Hey Satori! If Wakatoshi's mind is only on volleyball, you have to improve at volleyball, so he would acknowledge and appreciate you.' That's why I started my extra practise, but it didn't really help, did it? You still didn't look twice at me if it wasn't for spiking practise. Even when we talked, you still didn't look at me. Like now, now you are really looking at me."

/I am so lucky Wakatoshi is kinda dense. That was almost a confession, holy shit! But the look in his eyes now is something different... Fuck, it's so hot!/

"You are wrong, Satori."

"Huh?"

"You are wrong if you think I'm not looking at you outside the court. You are wrong if you think I don't appreciate you."

The grave look, the honesty in his words without trying to flatter him. It was too much. Tendou thought (again) that he might die right then and there.

/Here lies Tendou Satori. Cause of Death: Cuteness overload./

"Y- Do you even realise what you are saying?"

"I'm saying the truth."

Smooth.

"Seems like I taught you well, Wakatoshi. That was hella smooth." Tendou said, winking and ignoring his racing heart.

A year prior Ushijima would have asked what 'smooth' meant, but Tendou had taught him slang, so he just nodded.

"Thanks, Satori." Ushijima said. It was quiet for a moment.

"Now I feel guilty. I know that wasn't what you intended, but I do. I'll try to really "look" at you from now on, even though I don't really know what that means."

If he was a cat, Tendou would definitely be a purring mess at least now.

/Oh to be a cat. To be petted by Wakatoshi-kun whenever I want to, or to lie in his lap and snuggle with him./

Unintentionally, he sighed. Ushijima looked at him in (for Tendou) obvious confusion.

"Ha, sorry Wakatoshi-kun. Just thinking about something... If you could be an animal of your choosing, which one would it be?"

Ushijima was used to this kind of question, it was one of Tendou's habits, after all. Asking completely random off-topic questions at any possible moment.

Tendou thought he might did that so he would always have a topic to talk about. When he talked he felt better than in silence or when others talked, but not with him, rather about him.

/Ah yes, the childhood trauma strikes again./

"... I would probably choose a python, I think."

Well that was surprising, to say the least. Tendou expected it to be an eagle, for some obvious reasons. As amazing as snakes were, he didn't really see a connection between them and his friend.

"Really? How come?!"

Tendou sat up straight again (shocking he still could do that) and looked at Ushijima with visible curiosity.

Ushijima seemed to consider answering him, but eventually decided to do so. "Pythons are very strong and well known snakes. They are different and can be dangerous, but people still are amazed and fascinated by them. And I have to admit, they look really cool. I think the python is what I desire to be, deep down."

Tendou blinked. Once. Twice. Then he giggled slightly. "Really? I would've chosen a cat because they are cute. And you choose a snake because of some psychologic stuff? Well, what did I expect, honestly?" He grinned wide, exceptionally not with malicious intent, rather because he felt at peace.

Ushijima didn't return the grin, merely stared at Tendou. It would have been uncomfortable if it was any other person, but since it was Ushijima, Tendou just felt his ears heat up as the seconds went by.

"There is another reason why I picked a python."

"Yeah? And what would that be?"

"You told me you had a thing for snakes, especially the 'thicc' ones."

The sound Tendou made next was a mixture of gasping for air, a gulp and the start of a maniacal laughter. He probably sounded like a dying pig.

"Are you- Are you flirting with me?!"

"I wouldn't call it flirting. I just tried subtly telling you that I am romantically interested in you, Satori. If you want me to use pick-up lines, I could try it, though I don't know any good ones."

/.../

Tendou could only blame his empty brain for what he was about to say.

"You are in love with me?! Didn't know you've got that bad of a taste!"

Ushijima didn't look amused, rather furrowed his brows. Tendou would've slapped himself if he could.

Of course he had to ruin it! Of course he had to freak out! But who wouldn't if their crush just told them that?!

Still, out if all possible things he just had to say that. Tendou knew his friend hated that he thought so low of himself.

"Satori. Look at me, please. Look at me like you want me to look at you."

Ushijima looked him in the eyes and hold his gaze. It felt like he could read Tendou, as if he could look deep down to the red head's soul.

Tendou could feel the tension between them. It made him shiver, but not in an uncomfortable way.

"I don't like your low self esteem. But it really is the only thing I don't like about you. You most likely won't believe what I'm going to say, but I want you to listen and keep my words in mind."

Ushijima took a deep breath, eyes never leaving Tendou's.

"You are perfect. Not for society, sadly, but for me. You are the first person ever who put effort into befriending me, and didn't give up because I am not good at socialising. Your rambling about whatever topic is what makes walking to school or having lunch in the cafeteria the highlight of my day. Your personality, which might have scared those bastard kids back then, is everything I've unconsciously been searching for. Satori, you are so lovable, it hurts when I see you putting yourself down. And what I think I'm trying to say is: I want to give you all my love."

"Satori, please be my boyfriend."

Maybe crying wasn't the best way to react to this...

As soon as he felt the first tear running down his cheek, Tendou threw himself at Ushijima and pressed himself against his friends chest. Tendou sniffled pathetically, he trembled and now the tears were flowing uncontrollably.

Ushijima just held him, patiently waiting for Tendou to calm down.

"I- I'm so so sorry Wakatoshi... Crying on your shoulder... I sh-should kiss you, but look at me... Having a breakdown because I can't handle it... It's overwhelming... I've been in love with you for ages, and now you're confessing to me? In the infirmary, after I passed out at practise? Saying all those things? I don't deserve you... God, I'm so sorry!"

Tendou curled himself into a ball, still shivering and face now buried in Ushijima's chest.

/I destroyed everything! Why couldn't I just accept his confession and kiss him?! Why am I so fucking pathetic?!/

Eventually, the tears stopped flowing and dried, leaving an exhausted Tendou, who was still holding onto Ushijima tightly.

When he realised that his grip was too tight too be comfortable, Tendou immediately let go, and Ushijima took his chance.

He grabbed Tendou's hands and intertwined them with his own.

Surprised, the red head looked up, and again their eyes met. "I am not good with comforting people, Satori. But I can assure you, there is nothing you have to be sorry for, crying is a perfectly understandable reaction. And you do deserve everything I can give you. Mostly, you deserve happiness and love, and as I said I want to give you both. Satori... can I kiss you?"

A weak smile formed on Tendou's quivering lips.

Then he nodded.

Ushijima kissed him gently, what was a little surprising but appreciated. The contact, their lips barely touching, calmed Tendou down immediately and he leaned into the kiss.

/It feels so good... I think I feel... save/

Paradise.

That's what it was, the only way to describe it.

Volleyball was his paradise, because he felt appreciated and needed by the team. This was the same, but also so different. He still felt needed and appreciated... and loved... but only by one person.

But it was the person that mattered the most to Tendou.

And there was no way Tendou would be ruining his paradise. Why would he try the forbidden fruit if all he needed was right there, in this moment, in form of Ushijima Wakatoshi?

"I love you."

He whispered, as soon as they broke apart. There was no time for Ushijima to react to Tendou's confession, the latter had already initiated a second kiss, a longer and more passionate one this time.

/Maybe my exercises were worth it after all. I got Wakatoshi's attention and now here we are.../

He smiled at the thought, the euphoria kicking in with full force.

And when Ushijima said "I love you too." Tendou felt a pleasant warmth spreading in his body, from his head to his toes, until the comforting feeling filled his whole body.

He felt home.


End file.
